obscurafandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Handbook and Rules
Rulebook created: October 31st, 2019 Last Revision: Overview The Obscura role-play is a science Fiction role-play that is set in a science fiction universe where different species mingle together as one. It is in two sections, the ship that is the CSV Eidolon which serves as a bit more guided of an role-play experience with true events and a more open role-play experience on the Station. It is heavily monitored and overseen by real people holding the Game Master role that ensure basic role-play and server rules are followed as well as good RP is kept. At the end of the day, the ultimate goal of Ashmoor is to provide everyone a good source of entertainment. And Remember Skuzzis golden rule; When in doubt -- just don't act like a cunt. Management Admins Admins are the owners of the role-play. They act as both Game Masters and moderators. Game Masters Game masters are tasked with the overseeing of role-play events. Ensuring that fair role-play standards are kept. They are also tasked with developing RP events. As of now, they are also tasked with overseeing OOC interactions and serving as moderators. May change in the future. OOC interaction Probably the easiest to understand and follow as far as the rule-book goes. This is just a guide as to how to behave in the OOC enviroment and we’re not super strict expecting you to behave like a catholic student. Nope. This is where Skuzzi’s famous “Dont be a cunt” really comes into player. # Mass mentions such as @everyone is absolutely forbidden by anyone other than the management staff. It should be turned off for you, but if by chance it is not, keep in mind we will not tolerate mass mentions. @here is acceptable if it allows you. The reason for this is no one wants to be spammed with these just because someone is wanting to role-play. # Don’t be a jerk. Sure, you will argue and debate over time I’m sure. But be somewhat civilized with this. Try to treat everyone as you’d like to be treated. You know, the the golden rule. # Racism/Bigotry/all that good stuff. Yes, if your character wants to be racist -- that is allowed but keep it IC and nothing over the top. If by chance you are small minded enough to hold hatred for someone else because of their religion/skin color/etc keep it to yourself. # I don’t want to see your junk. I don’t want to see your nudes (Well maybe). Don’t post such stuff in our channels. Want to do a selfie? Sure, go for it. Just keep clothes on. This goes for most images in general. We will allow some pretty messed up memes and images in the meme zone. But doesn’t mean abuse it. # Just practice basic chat room etiquette. Not gonna do a million out of character rules because I dont think its necessary. We all know how to not be a cunt so lets not be one. Role-play Rules This is where things get a bit more complicated and will likely be revised and edited over the course of the role-plays lifetime. Basic Rules # Do not God Mode. God modding is when a character features god-like abilities, such as invincibility, mind control, or other unrealistic powers that might not fit with lore. Another form is when your character does something impossible that could kill them. # Do not Metagame. Metagaming is when you take information you obtain out of character (OOC) to In-character (IC). # Do not auto-hit, auto-break, auto-etc. This is when you take an action without getting your opponent or another character the opportunity to reply. Pretty easy rule to oblige and will likely be repeated in combat rules. # Don’t lore-break. The lore of Obscura is pretty easy to find and if by chance you don’t know an answer -- just ask. Don’t do your own thing that could break the lore of the role-play. # Do not ERP in public channels. We have a lot of mature themes in Ashmoor Yes there are 18+ only channels. But its not to fulfill sexual desire as much as you’d think. Some stuff is permitted in these 18+ channels. But for the most part, when it starts to get dark and heavy in a public channel -- take it to DM. # Direct Messaging (DM) is permitted as a cannon source of RP. In most cases, we prefer you use just the channels even for private sessions -- but if theres pillow talk going on, maybe an assassination in the chambers after said heavy action -- we do treat it as cannon. Just make sure the log is saved and a Game master is informed. # Torture, rape, the gruesome stuff is permitted. But hesitantly. These actions are permitted. We will monitor them heavily. Torture can be not so bad to role-play or witness but when it comes to rape is when things get a little iffy. In most cases, we prefer if rape is treated as a fade-to-black situation. Start it off, and then imagine the rest happened and don’t post it out. But if you absolutely want to or feel you need to for the role-play. So be it. But this must be agreed upon by ALL parties. And dont in direct messages. It’s not something we want to see. # This is a right-to-kill server. Your character can die. Honestly, it’s likely everyone will have had at least one character killed. It’s part of the role-play. Accept it. Embrace it. Create a new character and move on. # Do not force people to role-play in situations they are not comfortable with. Of course, this is not if someone's character is at risk of being killed -- that doesn’t apply. I’m just referring to things of sexual matters, or torture. Different folks -- different strokes. # Put effort into your posts. I’m not uber strict with this. None of are too hard. If we feel its being abused -- we will enforce post limits. But for now, just put effort into your posts and make sure that you aren’t posting one-liners. We have faith in you. # Your character can only be in one location at a time. Do not role-play in two seperate locations and make sure before you join another location you exit the location you were previously in and post the travel from said to location to new location. Have realistic travel times - as well. # The role-play is subject to timelapses. Time is always a fickle thing in role-play and we will always give ample notification of time lapse so you may wrap up any sessions. # At this time we are only permitting two characters per individual. This may change in the near future. # In order to maintain some organization and to make sure that no one is partaken in situations with minors that they shouldn’t be, as well as making sure that certain channels are locked to of age individuals. We have an 18+ role. To receive either the 18+ or under 18 role is mandatory in order to protect our role-players and to keep people in the proper situations. For the most part, having or not having this role will not limit your RP. It will just keep you from certain adult situations that the ownership and other RPers can get in trouble for you participating in. Yes. Real world trouble. Combat Rules In a lot of role-plays, rules such as T1 or T2 is enforced. Not going to get that strict into it and for the most part, combat can be self governed but if needed a game master can judge if asked. But will provide a basic understanding of the rules as far as combat goes. # Do not autohit as previously stated above. With each post give your opponent the ability to counter attack/dodge/etc. Even if it seems they cannot evade the attack -- they are still required to be given the ability to post in counter. If you feel that they were in a position where they couldn’t counter attack, dodge, etc and they did anyways. Contact a Game Master to review it. # Make sure ample effort is placed into combat posts. Give adequate descriptions, make sure your character lists what they have weapon wise on them at the the start of a combat phase. You cannot pull a million daggers out of your butthole. # Take appropriate damage. Your character can’t always dodge everything. Of course -- skill levels should be taken into account. If your a sword master going up against a basic pikemen from the army. It’s more understandable if the sword master is able to evade everything. Game Masters take this into account when judging. # Make sure your posts are entirely realistic. Understand what your character can and can’t do. They can’t make a million attacks all at once. The general layout is one attack per post. But at times I can see doing more than one action, maybe throwing multiple daggers, etc. But just understand there are limitations. # Use your common sense. Try to self govern yourself and remember to have fun and be fair. Magic This is a science Fiction role-play and magic does not exist. But that being said, there is a lot that hasnt been discovered in the role-play and things such as biotics that you see in some SciFi may exist but NOT at this time. Game Master Mechanics Just going to touch on this very briefly. Game Masters and Admins in their particular channels have a roll channel. This isn't for combat or what you would see in a tabletop experience. Rather, this is used to see if things can go wrong, if things are discovered, etc etc. Just to provide a constant and realistic experience where we don't just decide when something happens. We leave it to roll gods. Of course, to keep things suspenseful and to not clutter RP channels. These are done in private management channels. Though, we are always willing to provide proof if someone disputes this. Revisions